PAW Patrol and the Three Strange Pups
by Wolvesrock2000
Summary: One day, the PAW Patrol meet 3 strange pups that they have never seen before. Who are they? (My first fanfic, please no fire)
1. Chapter 1

A German shepherd that as grey on the top, and white on the underside sat in the alley, waiting. Suddenly, a strange dog padded up to her. He was dark brown, with black stripes on his back. Then a beautiful silver dog joined them.

"Will we go?" The first one asked.

"Not yet Frost. It's too dark out. We will wait until dawn." Said the silver dog.

"Snowfeather, we need to go soon." Said the male dog.

"Tiger, listen to Snowfeather. If we go now, we'll get caught by a rouge dog, or a few cats." Said Frost.

"Fine." He growled. With that, they padded into the darkness of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, Hi guys! I posted the wrong chapter... I'm gonna post the real one now. Here it is! Sorry, I didn't realize!**

One morning, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma were playing fetch. Chase scented something unfamiliar.

"Who's there?" He barked. A beautiful silver female dog padded out from the forest, like she was waiting for him to ask.

"Hello. My name is Snowfeather. We're new here, and we were exploring the forest. Can we get a tour guide?" She asked.

"Who's 'we'?" Asked Chase, starting to get a crush on her already.

"Me, my sister, my sister's friend and my brother." She barked. Just then a silver-like German shepherd padded out, followed by a large brown dog with black stripes. After him, bounded a hyper black female dog.

"I'm Frost!" Barked the silver German shepherd.

"I'm Tiger, and this is Night." Barked the large dog.

"I can be your tour guide around Adventure Bay." Chase said. This is the Lookout, where me and my friends live. We are the PAW Patrol." He said.

Later on, they finished the tour.

"Hey, Snowfeather? Do you know where we're sleeping?" Asked Frost.

"I was thinking in one of the alleys." She barked.

"You could sleep in the Lookout. I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind. I'll go ask him." Barked Chase.

"Thanks!" Snowfeather said.

Chase padded inside, and found Ryder.

"Hey Ryder?" Asked Chase.

"Yes?" Ryder said.

"Rocky, Zuma and I found some dogs. They said that they were new, and needed a tour guide. So I gave them a tour, and they don't have a place to sleep. Could they sleep inside the Lookout?" He barked.

"I don't see why not." Said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder!" Barked Chase as he ran outside.

"He said yes!" Chase yelled.

"Okay, thanks so much!" Replied Snowfeather.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon dawn came. Frost yawned, and nudged Snowfeather.

"Hey, wanna go on a walk? It's nice." Frost whispered.

"Sure."Snowfeather whispered back. The two padded out of the Lookout. They padded down the hill.

"Hey Snow? Want to go swimming? I'll beat you to the beach." Frost whispered. She grinned and took off, and Snowfeather raced behind her.

(Chase's POV)

Chase woke up to the sound of the two girls giggling and padded out of his puphouse. He saw the two running, but didn't know where they were going. He was careful not to wake the other pups. He padded out, and followed the scent of the two females.

(Frost and Snowfeather's POV)

Frost raced onto the beach, ahead of Snowfeather.

"I was always the fastest." Frost barked, and grinned. Snowfeather gave her an annoyed look, and they padded into the water. Frost splashed Snowfeather in the face, and started to swim away, but Snowfeather swam after her, and splashed her in the face. They continued this, and soon the sun was much above the horizon.

(Chase POV)

Chase soon found the two fighting playfully and he padded back up to the Lookout, finding Skye waiting for him.

"What were you doing down there?" She asked.

"Oh, uh… I thought I saw something." He stammered.

"Okay. Well, it's breakfast time. Come on." She said, followed by Chase.

(Frost's and Snowfeather's POV)

Frost swam back to shore, soaking wet.

"Come on, we should be getting back. Tiger is probably frantic." Snowfeather said, and she swam after Frost. The two padded up the hill, finding Tiger waiting.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you. " He growled.

"We just went swimming, calm down." Snowfeather said. Tiger growled and said,

"It's time for breakfast time, let's go."

"Fine, jeez." Frost growled. They padded off to the Lookout for breakfast.

(Sorry again, I kinda have a writer's block..)


End file.
